More about you
by LRue
Summary: Rachel Berry é uma colegial que está investindo na carreira de vocalista com sua banda que, além dela, é formada pela sua melhor amiga, Santana Lopez. O rumo ao estrelato parecia certo até ela encontrar uma misteriosa mulher que critica a sua música. Abalada, ela persegue a tal sujeita, mas descobre que sua ideia fixa vai além do orgulho ferido.
1. Prazos

_"Nem mesmo o destino pode contrariar... Nem lágrima ou cólera, é impossível escapar... Injustiça, sensual ardor, essa é a lei do amor..."_

Santana estava analisando a nova letra da música que Rachel estava escrevendo enquanto a pequena diva se ocupava com os seus fones de ouvido. Faltava apenas dois dias para o concurso e dava para sentir na letra que a amiga estava em seu limite.

–"Sensual ardor" é? – leu novamente a latina com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – essa letra ta meio pornô não ta, não?

Rachel suspirou fundo e depois fez cara feia ao ver o sorrisinho presunçoso no rosto da amiga.

–Ta elogiando ou sacaneando? – perguntou sem muita paciência.

–Fica fria. To elogiando, é claro. – respondeu a latina com um sorriso aberto. – e então? A música ta pronta, não ta?

–Estará prontinha até o fim da aula de inglês! – confirmou a judia agarrada ao seu sintetizador. **"onde coloquei a fonte mesmo?".**

Não tinha jeito mesmo, Rachel estava sob pressão – isso era mais do que evidente – mas às vezes irritava o fato da menor deixar tudo para a última hora. As duas olharam novamente para o cartaz preso no mural de avisos onde dizia que faltavam dois dias para o festival estudantil. A latina olhou para a sua amiga novamente, confiscar o sintetizador era pouco, Rachel merecia uma bela de uma suspensão para ver se aprendia, mas como a mesma gostava de dizer, ela simplesmente estava fazendo uma singela revolução contra a opressão do sistema educacional.

–Não é mais fácil matar aula, não? – era a última esperança da latina, a morena já estava esgotada, tentar terminar uma música no meio de uma aula seria suicídio social.

–Não! Senão não passo de ano! – rebateu Rachel rapidamente.

–Mas, líder... – começou Santana sentindo um leve calafrio em sua espinha dorsal. – com o tempo que temos, vou ter que improvisar toda a guitarra? – fez a pergunta, já temendo terrivelmente a resposta. **"vai ser dureza..."**

Rachel engoliu seco e fez cara de que havia esquecido aquele "pequeno" grande detalhe, ela levou uma das mãos até o ombro da amiga dando um leve aperto e jogando a desculpa mais esfarrapada que lhe veio a mente:

–Não esquenta, companheira Santana. Techno não precisa de ensaio.

–Mas pra guitarra é preciso, sua manezona...!- rebateu Santana já sabendo que receberia alguma resposta do tipo.

A latina segurou a amiga pela gola da camisa e começou a sacudi-la para ver se os miolos dela voltavam para o canto e começavam a trabalhar da forma certa; mas ela bem sabia que isso era inútil. As duas só pararam mesmo com a brincadeira quando um dos colegas de sala chamou pela mais baixa, avisando que o seu namorado estava lhe esperando; algo altamente fora de cogitação, já que Rachel não tinha namorado, pelo menos não que ela soubesse.

A porta da sala foi aberta de uma vez, revelando um rapaz bastante alto, com um sorriso alegre e bobo nos lábios... Era Finn Hudson, o seu irmão, era um tanto engraçado o fato de alguns colegas acreditarem que os dois eram um casal e não irmãos.

–Trouxe a sua comidinha, amor. – disse ele com um amplo sorriso e cheio de energia. – fiz com todo amor e carinho só para você!

–Para com essa bobeira, por favor. – disse Rachel um pouco constrangida, enquanto se ajeitava em cima da mesa do professor. **"todo santo dia é a mesma coisa".**

–Ta! Então, você não quer isso aqui, certo? - perguntou Finn de forma bastante chantagista e estreitando os olhos para a menor.

–Quero! – respondeu a morena se dando por vencida e agarrando o embrulho como se fosse o seu maior tesouro. Finn poderia ser um chato na maioria das vezes, mas era um ótimo cozinheiro... Pelo menos ele era bom em algo que não fosse apenas lhe infernizar nas horas vagas.

–Aliás, vocês duas estão atrasadas, espero que estejam sabendo disso. – comentou o moreno mudando o foco da conversa. – são as únicas que ainda não entregaram o nome da banda e as músicas que vão tocar!

Inocentemente Rachel olhou para o seu sintetizador e acabou soltando o porque de não ter entregado o que o irmão havia pedido, a musica ainda não estava pronta e logo Finn começou com o mesmo blábláblá... repetido por Santana um pouco antes de entrarem na sala.

–Toma um pouco de vergonha na cara! – ralhou o mais alto. – seu irmão é um dos organizadores do evento, lembra?

–Pois é... Não sabe como estou orgulhosa de você, querido maninho... – brincou Rachel fazendo uma fingida carinha de choro.

–Ah, o nome da dupla é "Santana, o gênio da guitarra, e sua serva". – disse a latina também entrando na brincadeira.

Logo após falar isso Rachel deixou um pouco do seu teatro de lado e sorrateiramente se aproximou da amiga, uma de suas sobrancelhas estava arqueada e suas mãos seguraram nos ombro da amiga, sussurrando logo em seguida:

–Por favor, diga-me... Quem é a líder, compositora, vocalista e letrista da dupla?

Santana deu um sorrisinho de lado e logo corrigiu o que disse:

–... Ou melhor, "Rachel, a virtuosa, e sua vassala".

A hora de bater um papo havia passado, e logo os alunos estavam concentrados em suas aulas, bem, talvez nem todos... Rachel Berry era um grande exemplo disso; enquanto o professor de inglês falava algo sobre o intuito do autor em determinado parágrafo, Rachel estava em sua habitual cadeira com os fones de ouvidos e o seu sintetizador, aparentemente parecia ter algum erro de sincro nização na música.

_"Sonhos não existem para ficarem somente no papo, eles existem para se realizar..."_**_Essa frase resume a maior certeza que eu consegui depois de 18 anos de vida "_**_... Apesar do caminho ser longo e tortuoso..."._

Rachel olhou para o visor onde havia a seguinte mensagem _"Warning: No Play. Error"_a morena não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, então quando se deu conta da realidade a pequena diva colocou as mãos na cabeça desesperadamente e gritou no meio da sala de aula, matando quase todo mundo de susto.

XxXx 

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Bem, esse foi bem introdutório, mas espero que gostem :)

Comentários?

Quem sabe assim o segundo cap. sai mais rápido... Beijos!

olhar para o menor


	2. Namorado!

No horário do almoço o assunto que reinava era apenas um no McKinley, parecia que todos os alunos estavam comentando sobre o berro que teve no meio da terceira aula. Finn estava fazendo a sua refeição com alguns colegas e os comentários sobre como a sua irmã mais velha era um tanto estranha não o ajudava muito a engolir a comida.

–Deu pra ouvir lá do quarto andar! Aposto que ecoou até a sala dos professores! – comentou Azimio caindo na gargalhada.

–Vamos parar com essa conversa antes que eu morra de vergonha. – disse Finn descansando o garfo, totalmente desgostoso pelo que havia acontecido.

–Vergonha de que? – perguntou Dave. – esse é o charme da garota! Queria ter uma irmã assim.

–Charme? Chama aquilo de charme?! – o mais alto fez uma leve careta, parecia não acreditar no que havia acabado de escutar.

Logo Santana chegou à sala onde tinha plena certeza que o Berry mais novo estaria e o chamou da porta mesmo, a garota tinha um papel em mãos e por um momento o jovem sorriu, aquilo só poderia significar que apesar do incidente ocorrido mais cedo, elas enfim resolveram entregar a ficha de inscrição. Finn falou brevemente com os dois amigos, ambos jogadores de futebol da escola assim como ele, e se afastou para ver realmente o que Santana queria; enquanto ele fazia o breve caminho até a garota ele podia escutar o suspiro de alguns garotos e até mesmo de garotas, a latina era uma das garotas mais cobiçadas da escola e por mais incrível que parecesse ainda não possuía namorado. O quarterback sentia-se sortudo de certa forma, afinal graças a praga da sua irmã mais velha ele havia se tornado amigo de Santana, em outras ocasiões talvez ela nem olhasse para a sua cara.

–Aqui está. – disse a garota com um meio sorriso, lhe entregando um papel dobrado. – nossa ficha de inscrição.

–Não vão participar?! Como assim?! – disse Finn desesperado sem entender completamente nada ao ler escrito no papel da ficha "participação impossível".

–É que a Rach, a genial, perdeu todos os dados da música durante a aula de inglês. – explicou a latina ao ver que Finn havia ficado mais branco que o normal.

Assim que a latina deu a sua explicação o maior pode entender o motivo do berro que praticamente todos haviam escutado.

–Depois da tragédia, ela tentou suicídio com o Roland dela, mas fracassou. – comentou Santana não conseguindo mais se segurar e caindo na gargalhada ao lembrar da cena.

Quando se deu conta que havia perdido a música Rachel pegou o sintetizador e tentou pular da janela, enquanto um professor desesperado lhe segurava pela cintura e implorava para ela não fazer algo precipitado, e que se fosse preciso ele estava disposto a sentar e conversar com ela.

–... Ela ta deprimida? – perguntou Finn com um fio de preocupação.

–Pode crer. Na medida do possível. – afirmou Santana tentando pensar em algo que pudesse deixar sua parceira um pouco mais animada.

XxXx

**"Moral da história... Mesmo na pressa, nunca corte caminho"**pensava Rachel seriamente. Não estava com saco para assistir o resto das aulas, preferiu ficar deitada no terraço, olhando para as nuvens. Depois de um tempo Finn acabou aparecendo para lhe fazer companhia, no final sempre sobrava pra ele a tarefa de consolar sua irmãzinha mais velha.

–Sete quedas, seis recomeços... – repetia a morena para ela mesma.

–Oito. Na verdade são oito recomeços. – corrigiu Finn que estava sentado perto da irmã, apoiado nas grades de proteção. – relaxa, é só um festival de escola. – tentou confortá-la.

–No final do mês que vem, vamos abrir um show. – Rachel fechou os olhos brevemente e respirou fundo. -... Eu não fui derrotada... Ainda não.

–Porque não arranja um namorado, irmãzinha. – comentou Finn após passar um curto tempo analisando a garota a sua frente.

Rachel se sentou automaticamente ao escutar o que o irmão disse e ficou olhando para ele com uma cara estranha, como se não tivesse entendendo o porquê da conversa ter chegado naquele ponto.

–Sei lá... Não é chato sempre se consolada pelo próprio irmão? – perguntou o rapaz apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos. – tudo bem, é legal se dedicar a música. – continuou ele tentando segurar o riso ao ver que a irmã estava fazendo uma cara engraçada por conta do rumo da conversa. Mas desperdiçar a vida só em cima do computador é idiotice. Apesar de tudo, ainda há garotos afim de você sabia? **"Não que eles sejam normais, mas...".**

Apesar de seu irmão estar meio certo Rachel fez uma careta ofendida ao escutar certas coisas; tudo bem que ele apenas queria que ela estivesse numa boa e fosse feliz, mas a morena não parecia muito afim de acabar como ele, namorando uma CDF chata e sem graça como a Sugar. Os dois agora estavam sentados lado a lado, curtindo silenciosamente a brisa deliciosa que lhes acariciava o rosto e brincava com os seus cabelos.

–Acha que vai ficar famosa, construir uma mansão e viver da renda das vendas dos discos? Um sonho grandioso, mas um sonho idiota. – disse Finn da maneira mais honesta possível. – mas quem sabe? Se continuar tentando, talvez um dia alcance sua meta. Não dizem que o fracasso é o pai do sucesso?

Os dois se olharam e Rachel parecia bastante pensativa – o que não era muito do seu feitio – Finn deu aquele seu sorrisinho de lado, talvez suas palavras surtissem o efeito certo sobre a sua irmã.

xXxX

Depois da escola Rachel deu uma breve passada em casa para falar com os seus pais, fazer um lanche rápido e depois foi para o trabalho. Sustentar o seu sonho não era algo barato e longe dela de ficar pedindo dinheiro ou favores para os seus pais... Se fosse para realizar os seus sonhos ela caminharia com as suas próprias pernas. A morena não ganhava muito, pois era apenas um bico de meio período como lava-pratos de um restaurante familiar, bem, pelo menos era o suficiente para empilhar os primeiros tijolos e construir a base da casa que se chamava "sonho".

–Obrigada, Rachel, já pode ir agora. – era a sua chefe. Uma mulher de no máximo 25 anos, cabelos loiros que normalmente eram presos em um rabo de cavalo onde escapavam alguns fios, lhe dando um ar um pouco rebelde.

A morena agradeceu dando um leve sorriso enquanto dava uma última arrumada na pilha de louças muito bem guardadas.

–Seus pais não ficam preocupados por voltar tão tarde para casa? – perguntou a mulher aparentando um pouco de preocupação.

–Nem um pouco. Eles as tranqüilos quando a isso. – respondeu a morena pegando uma toalha e secando as mãos.

–Você é dedicada ao trabalho, garota. Aposto que gasta uma nota com o namorado. – comentou a loira sorrindo para a mais jovem e se encostando perto do balcão.

–Que isso chefinha? Não sabia, não? a Berry tem uma banda. – respondeu um rapaz que também trabalhava na cozinha com Rachel. Seu nome era Max, um pouco mais velho que ela, tinha os cabelos claros e levemente bagunçados, usava óculos. – e as garotas são boas mesmo, viu? Bem, pelo menos é o que ela diz... – continuou ele enquanto terminava o seu trabalho.

Rachel logo tomou o seu lado desesperado e começou a defender a sua banda com unhas e dentes, arrancando gargalhadas da chefe e do outro assistente.

–Então dedica suas noites de trabalho só para poder sustentar seus sonhos?- a mais velha sorriu com aquilo, é bom ver alguém como ela empenhada como ela. – espero que consiga realizar todos eles. Boa sorte, Rach. – desejou a mulher de forma verdadeira.

Por dentro a morena estava bastante feliz, era a primeira vez que alguém de fora lhe desejava isso, e acreditava em seu sonho.

–Como eu gostaria que essa frase tivesse saído da boca de um príncipe. – comentou Rachel dando lugar agora ao seu lado excessivamente dramático.

–Sei... Como se não tivesse namorado... – brincou sua chefe lhe dando um leve tapinha no ombro.

–Não tenho. – respondeu a morena de forma bastante direta, se encolhendo um pouco ao sentir a vergonha tomar o seu rosto.

Aquele assunto já estava começando a lhe incomodar, afinal porque todos resolveram insistir naquilo? Primeiro foi Finn na escola, agora a sua chefe... Talvez arrumar um namorado não fosse uma idéia tão ruim.

XxXx

Após o breve papo um tanto constrangedor com o seu companheiro de trabalho a sua chefe, Rachel foi se trocar, deixando a calça, a camisa social e o colete preto de lado para enfim voltar para casa. A morena vestiu o seu jeans já um pouco velho, uma camiseta preta, calçou o par de tênis e agradeceu por não ter esquecido a jaqueta, pois a noite estava realmente fria. Depois pegou a mochila e rumou para casa, pois já estava tarde.

Rachel pegou o mesmo caminho de sempre, andou por uma praça que sempre parecia deserta, também somente um fantasma pra andar pelas ruas de Lima a essa hora.

**"Eles até que se esforçam... Mas nem sempre o apoio da família e dos amigos é suficiente..."**pensou a morena enquanto caminhava distraída – Vê se pode... Será que preciso mesmo arranjar um namorado? – falou baixinho para ela mesma.

A pequena retirou a letra que estava escrevendo do bolso traseiro da calça e começou a analisá-la enquanto andava, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao lembrar dos elogios de alguns garotos que leram alguns dos seus escritos. Talvez não fosse uma má idéia pedir que Santana lhe apresenta-se algum amigo.

Um vento frio soprou e a pequena morena espirrou com o gelo terrível que estava fazendo; como conseqüência a letra acabou voando da sua mão o que fez com que ela se apressasse para recuperá-la, mas quando se deu conta ela não estava sozinha. A sua frente, não muito afastada havia uma mulher abaixada; seus cabelos dourados caiam sobre o rosto no momento em que ela pegava o papel que pertencia a Rachel... A loira trajava uma roupa social que parecia bastante cara, mesmo longe a morena podia ver que ela era muito bonita, seus olhos carregavam um grande mistério e o cigarro preso em seus lábios lhe dava um ar ainda mais charmoso... Se é que era possível. Foi então que um arrepio desconfortável percorreu o corpo da judia, aquela mulher estava lendo a "sua" letra.

**"O... O que eu faço?! Ela está lendo aquela letra melosa... P-Peraí, o que uma mulher tão bem vestida está fazendo aqui de madrugada...? Será que ela é da máfia? Se for, acho que eu estou lascada..."**

–Foi você quem escreveu isso? – perguntou a loira ainda com o cigarro entre os lábios.

–Hã...? A-Ah...! S-Sim, senhora! – afirmou a pequena começando a suar frio.

–Esse texto é mais ridículo que o de um aluno de primário. – disse a loira jogando a letra de Rachel novamente no chão. – chamar isso de música seria um insulto a qualquer compositor. – a mulher agora havia virado de costas e retirado o cigarro dos lábios muito bem desenhados, mas antes de ir embora ela deu o seu último golpe. – seu talento é nulo. Desista!

**"Pre... Precisava humilhar tanto, é?"**

**xXxX**

–Já começou, sabia? – Santana estava na entrada da sala com uma Rachel totalmente entediada. A latina analisou a programação do dia, dedicando total atenção a parte onde indicava o concurso de bandas na quadra coberta da escola. – que tal dar uma olhada? E aí? Não é uma boa desculpa para nos livrar desse trabalho forçado inútil? – insistiu a latina.

–Já topei! –respondeu Rachel sem precisar de mais nenhum argumento da amiga, qualquer coisa era melhor que aquilo. – agora vamos arranjar os substitutos...

Rachel deixou a mesa que estava sobre sua responsabilidade e se preparou para encarnar a personagem, estava na hora de despertar a pequena diva dentro dela. A morena colou o seu corpo no da latina e chamou por dois rapazes que passavam por ali enquanto fazia leves círculos com o dedo indicador sobre a pele exposta do colo da latina.

Os dois ficaram completamente fascinados com a cena entre as duas, se tinha algo que todos os garotos rezavam para ser verdade era que Rachel e Santana tivessem algo a "mais" que amizade.

–Minha amiga e eu estamos com um enorme problema. – disse Rachel com uma voz cheia de insinuação. – queríamos tanto, mas tanto ficar a sós... Mas parece que não vamos ter nenhum tempinho só pra gente...

Os dois só faltavam babar olhando para as duas, estava na hora de Rachel dar a sua última cartada, a morena fez a carinha mais angelical possível e se afastou um pouco de Santana, dando total atenção aos garotos:

–Será que poderiam cuidar da lojinha pra gente? Fariam esse favor?

–Claro! Pode deixar com a gente! – responderam de forma eufórica.

–Que sorte, Rachel... Vamos nos divertir muuuuito, não é? – Santana que não era boba nem nada e adorava provocar os rapazes fez um leve carinho no rosto da amiga e correu a ponta da língua pela orelha dela.

–UI!- Rachel ficou vermelha e quase deu um pulo ao ser pega desprevenida. – para com isso Santana! Está todo mundo olhando...


	3. Choque de realidade

Logo após uma pequena demonstração do que todos os rapazes – e algumas garotas – queriam ver, Rachel e Santana rumaram para a quadra coberta, onde estava tendo o quarto concurso escolar de bandas. As duas se sentaram no fundão, escoradas na parede enquanto os alunos tentavam se divertir com os péssimos grupos que buscavam pelos seus 15 minutos de fama.

–San, você me apresenta um garoto? – perguntou Rachel entediada, colocando uma das mãos como apoio para o queixo.

–Que foi garota? Ta na seca? – perguntou a latina que parecia mais largada que a amiga, tinha os braços cruzados por de trás da cabeça e parecia um tanto intrigada com aquele súbito pedido da menor.

–Não... É que... É algo meio psicológico, sabe? – começou a morena após dar um longo suspiro, Rachel estava um tanto aérea. – às vezes sinto falta de uma palavra de consolo e afeto... Entende?

–Como é?! Que bicho mordeu nossa "technomaníaca" Rach?! – rebateu a latina se ajeitando ao lado da amiga e ficando um pouco preocupada. – Não foi a primeira nem a última vez que você perdeu os arquivos. Não está na hora de se acostumar... Não? – a latina foi bem direta, não gostava de ver a amiga naquele estado, não era algo comum.

–Se eu for procurar consolo em você, estou ferrada, né? – comentou Rachel, olhando para a outra de lado. Santana era tão "sensível" às vezes. – Sei lá. A solidão é cruel, é duro lutar sozinha, me apoiando apenas no meu talento entende? Claro... Chega uma hora que até a grande guerreira acaba fraquejando.

A cheerio revirou os olhos e se deitou no chão da quadra com a programação do dia na sola do seu tênis que estava estendido para cima agora, Rachel havia começado com as duas divagações e quando isso acontecia a morena simplesmente não sabia o significado do ponto final.

–Mas tudo bem... Tem razão, Rachel, você tem se dedicado. – a latina sabia que quanto mais rápido interrompesse as divagações da amiga, mais rápido elas deixariam aquele assunto de lado. – você não bebe e nem namora, e mesmo morando na casa dos seus pais, trabalha toda noite até tarde; e todo o seu dinheiro é gasto em aparelhagem de som! É normal se cansar às vezes.

Nessa hora a quarta banda havia acabado de subir no palco, mas as duas pareciam tão entretidas na conversa que acabaram nem percebendo que as outras bandas já haviam tocado.

–Mas não esquenta, sei que você vai chegar lá. – San de um sorrisinho sedutor em direção a amiga e completou como se estivesse fingidamente ofendida. – apesar de saber que minhas palavras cheias de amor não são suficientes para consolar você.

–Claro que são! Captei todo o carinho que você tem por mim, San... Mas... Não é bem isso que eu queria dizer, sabe? – disse Rachel recuperando parcialmente o seu ar bobo e fazendo um coração com os dedos indicadores e os polegares. – ontem, quanto eu estava voltando pra casa, encontrei uma...

Bem, Rachel até estava disposta a acabar logo com aquele assunto, mas o barulho terrível e a falta de afinação da quarta banda fez com que as duas parassem a conversa de imediato. Com tal estado de calamidade as duas acabaram deixando aquela interessante conversa sobre a crise existencial de Rachel para depois para poder levantar um pouco o astral do pobre público de estudantes.

Um pouco mais afastados, na banca, estavam Finn, sua namorada Sugar e alguns amigos que estavam ajudando com a organização. Uma das garotas comentou sorridente que a sua irmã estava por lá, a princípio o quarterback não ficou preocupado, afinal ela havia comentado antes que daria uma breve passada; mas sua preocupação surgiu quando a mesma garota disse que Rachel estava no palco.

–Aí, galera! – gritou Rachel no microfone, enquanto Santana chutava o guitarrista da banda para escanteio e pegava sua guitarra. – somos a banda três mil seiscentos e nove: "mestre Rach e sua amante"!

Infelizmente a confirmação chegou rapidamente aos olhos e ouvidos de Finn e sua namorada, que ficaram completamente paralizados e assustados com aquilo.

–Como a gente acabou perdendo os arquivos da música que iríamos apresentar... – começou Rachel já levando os alunos a loucura; Santana apenas acenava para os garotos e garotas que suspiravam na platéia. – agora a gente vai cantar... "Coelhinho"! Vamos lá! Todo mundo!

Todos os alunos começaram a cantar animadamente junto com a dupla que estava em cima do palco "Coelhi-nhoooo se eu fosse como tu, tirava a mão do bolso... E enfiava no...".

Alguns dos organizadores reconheceram as duas como a tão falada dupla dinâmica do 3ºB. Já outras pessoas viam as duas como baderneiras, mal pareciam uma banda e sim uma dupla de comediantes; estes eram os que mais se preocupavam com bronca que viria da comissão organizadora.

Assim que Rachel e Santana deixaram o palco Finn foi diretamente falar com as duas, a irresponsabilidade da sua irmã mais velha havia chegado ao limite e ele precisava fazer algo.

–Suas idiotas! – gritou ele enquanto Rachel se encolhia um pouco envergonhada e Santana apenas revirava os olhos com as mãos nos bolsos. -... Agora já era! O que está feito está feito! – disse ele cruzando os braços ainda levemente irritado.

–Hum? Só isso? – disse a latina realmente surpresa com o mais alto, colocando um pirulito na boca. – você amadureceu. **"Estou orgulhosa de você maninho..."**completou Rachel com um fingido tom de emoção.

Foi o momento errado para Rachel soltar uma de suas piadinhas, Finn estreitou os olhos na direção da irmã; aquele era o aviso que teria sido melhor se a morena tivesse ficado calada.

–Como fez o favor de acender a platéia, vamos descontar parte da culpa e... Eis o seu veredicto. – disse Finn deixando bem claro que aquela conversa não havia terminado ainda. – um mês sem almoço.

Rachel abriu os olhos ao escutar algo tão injusto contra ela, como o irmão mesmo disse ela fez um favor ao levantar a platéia que estava prestes a cometer um suicídio; no mínimo ela deveria ganhar um premio por ter salvado o concurso de bandas. Finn parecia irredutível e a pobre judia teve que tentar apelar para o lado sensível do irmão – se é que esse existia – e desatou a falar, tocando principalmente em um assunto que tinha sido deixado de lado; logo Rachel atribuiu a culpa a tal "gringa mafiosa".

–... Ah ta, é mesmo. – disse Santana se metendo no meio do rolo dos irmãos Berry, como se uma lâmpada tivesse acendido em sua mente. – o que aconteceu ontem na volta do trabalho? – perguntou levando novamente o pirulito até a sua boca.

Os três acabaram se sentando para conversarem melhor sobre aquele assunto, se bem conheciam a Berry mais velha no mínimo seria um monólogo de trinta minutos sobre o acontecimento... Bem, foi quase isso. Finn ainda perguntou algo que só poderia ser brincadeira e claro Rachel não gostou nenhum pouco e começou a divagar sobre uma tal loira que tinha cara de colocar medo em qualquer um; que por um descuido havia lido a sua música e era uma sem noção total, pois teve coragem o suficiente para falar que ela não tinha talento e que era melhor desistir... Não importava se ela era uma maluca qualquer que estava apenas de passagem; que provavelmente Rachel nunca veria ela novamente, mas ela nunca fora tão humilhada em toda a sua vida.

Santana e Finn se olharam como se não estivessem acreditando no que Rachel estava dizendo, o que deixou a judia um pouco revoltada, afinal não era nessas horas que os amigos apoiavam?!

–Como consegue ficar assim só por causa de uma porcaria dessas? – perguntou Santana com toda a delicadeza e sutileza que possuía. **"Aff... Só podia ser a nossa Rach" –**desde quando ficou tão orgulhosa, pirralha?!

–Na... Nada a ver. Não é orgulho! – rebateu Rachel um pouco sem graça. – só achei que não merecia ser tão humilhada, só isso.

–Sei... Ainda acho que isso não passa de orgulho ferido. – afirmou a latina enquanto observava alguns alunos da organização trabalhando na desmontagem do palco.

–Já falei que não é isso! É que eu fiquei meio bolada... – a judia aos poucos estava perdendo a paciência com aquilo.

–E porque ainda está incomodada com isso? – perguntou Finn apoiando o queixo na mão e sem muito interesse na respostada irmã mais velha. **"Céus, quanta bobagem...".**

–Eu não estou incomodada porcaria nenhuma! – disse Rachel completamente alterada. – N-N-Não invente coisas! Eu só quero encontrá-la de novo e... e... e... – Finn e Santana olhavam para a pequena como se aquela não fosse a pequena Rachel, a Diva inabalável. – e fazê-la me pedir desculpas!

–É. Ta incomodada mesmo! – afirmaram Finn e Santana ao mesmo tempo.

Depois da crise que teve na escola Rachel ficou naquele nível um pouco "down" novamente. E mesmo começando a achar que estava realmente dando atenção demais para aquela simples crítica, a judia não desistiria assim tão fácil daquela mulher; assim que chegou no trabalho a primeira coisa que fez foi falar com a sua chefe, perguntando se por algum acaso alguma cliente de cabelo claro, alta, muito bem vestida havia passado por lá, mas a mulher negou, mesmo a morena dando todas as descrições possíveis e impossíveis.

–Acho melhor desistir, você nem sabe o nome dela. Vai ser praticamente impossível encontrá-la. – disse a mulher loira.

Sua chefe sorriu com aquilo, era de certa forma engraçado como Rachel era determinada e focada em tudo que fazia, até mesmo em querer encontrar uma completa estranha. Rachel amarrou a cara e simplesmente ignorou o que sua chefe disse.

–Não! Eu vou achar essa mulher, custe o que custar. – afirmou a morena com bastante convicção.

–Pra que gastar tempo nisso? – perguntou a loira enquanto terminava de guardar uma pequena pilha de louças. – você simplesmente não teve sorte, esqueça. **"Não é melhor?".**

–Não dá. Não dá pra esquecer não, nunca. – Rachel parecia um pouco pensativa, fazendo com que a mulher lhe olhasse com certa curiosidade. **"Aquele mulher... Tinha alguma coisa de especial".**

Rachel não estava muito bem com e isso se prolongou no dia seguinte, no final da aula um dos amigos de Santana foi lhe procurar, era do tipo popular e que sempre agradava as garotas; os dois de certa forma já se conheciam, o rapaz estava ciente de que a morena não trabalharia naquele dia, o que daria mais tempo para eles relaxarem e se conhecerem melhor, mas infelizmente a morena não estava no clima, o que acabou deixando o garoto um tanto chateado, pois não era a primeira vez que Rachel lhe dava um bolo.

–Você não é nada do que a Santana falou, sabia? – desabafou o rapaz. – Não era você quem queria conhecer alguém?

–Foi mal. Te ligo depois, tudo bem? – disse Rachel um tanto aérea.

–Vê se não esquece, beleza? – o rapaz lhe deu as costas e foi embora.

**"Não! não era isso que eu procurava... Freqüentar a escola, ir para o trabalho, tocar meu sintetizador... Dia após dia... O que eu buscava mesmo tendo de quebrar a minha rotina não era algo assim tão barato. Nem pode ser chamado de namoro... Estou apenas brincando de namoro".** Pensou Rachel enquanto se lembrava do desastroso encontro que teve mais cedo com o amigo de Santana; seus olhos se perdiam pela tela do computador enquanto seu dedo indicador dava cliques pausados no mouse, os fones estavam bem ajustados aos seus ouvidos e a morena mais uma vez tentava concluir a mixagem da música que havia perdido.

–Será que virei uma verdadeira "house"?... Ou será que eu cheguei ao fundo do poço? – perguntava ela a si mesma, mas logo em seguida a pequena judia segurou o monitor do computador e afirmou em alto e bom som que ela estava errada. – De jeito nenhum! Eu sou uma jovem de 18 anos física e mentalmente saudável! Mas... **"... Por quem eu devo sentir... A vontade de estar junto...?"**

Rachel já estava cansada daquilo tudo que estava acontecendo com ela, resolveu dar um tempo em seus afazeres e pegou o seu celular; ela havia prometido para Artie que ligaria para ele assim que desse, porque não fazer isso agora? Ele parecia um cara legal, todos gostavam dele, talvez se Rachel se esforçasse um pouco, as coisas poderiam ir bem entre eles. Decidida do que iria fazer a morena ligou para o garoto e marcou um encontro, os dois assistiram a um filme bem meia-boca no cinema e depois saíram para comer algo.


	4. Gravidade

Artie era do tipo que gostava de conversar, mas Rachel inda estava um pouco estranha; o assunto da vez era o "tempo", a chuva não estava para brincadeira naquele dia e os dois havia esquecido de trazer o guarda-chuva.

-Sabe... Você é bem diferente de quando está na escola, não é? – comentou o rapaz de olhos azuis, apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa, e o queixo em uma das mãos. – tipo, meio quieta, meio triste...

–Claro que não! Pra mim todo dia é primavera! Só alegria! – respondeu a cantora após escutar aquilo, engolindo praticamente de uma vez só o shake tamanho G que estava tomando, e arrancando boas gargalhadas de Artie.

Um papel acabou caindo das coisas de Rachel e Artie acabou pegando e lendo em seguida "Nem o destino pode contrariar, lágrima cólera são inúteis contra a lei da gravidade". O rapaz ficou encantado com o que a garota havia escrito e logo um papo envolvendo o meio musical animou a mesa; ele até direcionou alguns sinceros elogios para a morena, mas a mesma ficou um pouco desconfiada, Rachel ainda estava um pouco abalada com o que havia escutado no parque.

–Está lindo! Até parece poesia! Demais! – disse Artie com empolgação.

–Valeu. Mas... Na verdade, a letra é uma droga. – rebateu Rachel colocando uma mão no queixo e saindo um pouco do ar naquele momento. **"Não se engane... Não quero encontrá-la".**

–Uma droga?! Como assim? Eu gostei. – ele olhou mais uma vez para o papel que tinha em mãos.

Rachel sorriu com a reação do garoto, era bom saber que apesar de tudo ainda tinham pessoas que realmente gostavam do que ela fazia.

–Pois é. Isso eu também quero saber. – comentou a judia de forma vaga. – quem achou uma droga foi uma mulher estranha que eu encontrei as duas da matina.

–Que droga é essa? Vai dizer que falou com algum fantasma? – brincou Artie, fazendo piadinha, mas a morena não ligou.

**"Na verdade... Nunca mais quero ver a cara dela".** Afirmou Rachel mentalmente, se desligando novamente do que o rapaz falava enquanto levava uma batata frita até a boca.

Quando voltou novamente a realidade o garoto já havia entrado em um outro assunto, estava totalmente entretido na rua agora, Artie tinha uma paixão por carros, e agora estava tentando adivinhar qual era aquele carro tão bonito. O veículo estava parado no sinal e parecia ser importado, o rapaz de olhos azuis tentava decifrar se aquele era um Rolls-Royce, Mercedes ou uma BMW; Rachel apenas tentava descobrir se ele nunca se cansava de falar. A morena acabou olhando pela grande vidraça o tal carro que o outro estava babando e aquilo lhe proporcionou uma sensação estranha, como se um choque percorresse o seu corpo.

**"Mas porque será que...? Por que eu...?"**

–Eu já volto! – disse Rachel se levantando abruptamente.

Artie se assustou um pouco com a súbita decisão da garota, ele até perguntou aonde ela iria com tanta pressa, mas Rachel deu a desculpa mais idiota possível, afinal quem diria que estava indo ao banheiro e ao invés disso saísse pela porta principal como um foguete?

A chuva estava açoitando as pessoas que se atreviam a ir para a rua naquele dia, e não demorou muito para que o cabelo de Rachel e a sua jaqueta ficassem encharcados. Algumas pessoas se assustaram, pois ela havia pulado no meio da pista na hora em que o sinal estava para abrir; logo várias pessoas pararam para ver o que iria acontecer; Rachel apenas sentia seu coração bater como um louco enquanto ela se preparava para fazer a maior loucura da sua vida.

–ESPERA! – gritou a baixinha em plenos pulmões e braços abertos, ao ver que o carro negro já estava pronto para partir.

_"Gravidade à qual nem o destino é capaz de resistir..."_O carro freou a poucos centímetros de Rachel, e logo a figura que o conduzia deixou o veículo. _"...Uma vez capturado..."_. Seria "sorte" demais se ela a encontrasse novamente, mas aconteceu... Aquela figura elegante e misteriosa estava novamente a sua frente; a chuva molhava o seu casaco de marca e com um movimento lento ela retirou os óculos, enquanto a água fria escorria pelo seu belo rosto... Até que novamente aqueles olhos encontraram os seus. _"... Não há mais como escapar"._

–Se quer se matar, escolha outro carro. Pirralha.

O sinal estava aberto e o carro da loira misteriosa estava atravessado na faixa de pedestres. Algumas pessoas que estavam ao redor deram graças a Deus por não ter acontecido nada de mais com a morena, já outros estavam furiosos por ela estar atrapalhando o trânsito; Rachel não escutava nada, nada do que as pessoas falavam, nada das pessoas buzinando furiosas... Tudo o que via e ouvia no momento era com relação apenas a loira.

Como nem tudo são flores a judia acabou caindo na realidade e tentou se explicar, mas ela estava completamente atrapalhada com toda a confusão que havia causado, quando sua voz tentou sair foi interrompida bruscamente pela mulher que estava a sua frente.

–Cala a boca. – a voz da loira era fria e pausada. – cala a boca e entra no carro. Pirralha moribunda. – ordenou a mais alta colocando novamente os óculos escuros e entrando no carro.

O clima estava pesado dentro do carro, mas como Rachel estava pensando no porque de ter feito aquilo, mal notou quando o veículo parou. A casa da loira era um enorme, parecia um sonho; era muito bem projetada, iluminada e cada móvel e objeto era posicionado e com certeza escolhido a dedo. As duas entraram e Rachel ainda estava presa em seus pensamentos, despertando apenas quando a loira lhe dirigiu novamente a voz.

–Toma. Pegue isso e seque a cabeça.

Rachel até pensou em agradecer, mas quando ia projetar a sua voz recebeu uma bela "toalhada" no rosto.

–V-Valeu mesmo! – disse a pequena dando o sorriso mais forçado de toda a sua vida. Pelo menos a toalha era macia e exalava um cheiro maravilhoso.

Ela começou a secar o seu cabelo e o rosto, que ainda estava molhado. Enquanto isso a loira acendeu um cigarro despreocupadamente e ignorou completamente a morena, deixando o cigarro bem preso entre os lábios enquanto desabotoava a camisa social fria e retirando-a em seguida. Rachel mesmo sem notar prendeu o ar com a cena; a dona da casa havia se esquecido completamente dela, pois estava agora sem camisa, apenas com o sutiã em tom de verde-claro e a calça social preta... Os olhos castanhos de Rachel percorriam proibidamente aquelas curvas tão perfeitas.

–Fala logo, vai... Você tem algo contra mim, não é? – disse a morena tentando desviar a atenção do corpo da loira.

–Por que não teria? – a mais alta pegou uma camisa seca e vestiu, sem se importar em deixá-la aberta. – você quase amassou minha Mercedes, já se esqueceu? – concluiu a loira com o cigarro nos lábios.

–Não é dessa parte que eu estou falando. Ta, claro que isso também conta, mas... – começou a pequena sentando-se timidamente no enorme sofá em L. – estou falando do que aconteceu lá na praça na outra noite! – completou terminando de secar o cabelo e deixando a toalha nos ombros.

A mulher deu as costas e foi buscar uma cerveja enquanto a menor falava, ela fez uma cara de pensativa deixando o cigarro preso entre o dedo médio e o indicador e levando a latinha até os lábios, tomando um grande gole da bebida alcoólica.

–Que noite?! – falou de forma indiferente logo em seguida.

–Q-Que noite né?! – disse Rachel abaixando a cabeça e dando um pequeno suspiro. **"Uma noite tão traumática e essa mulher nem se lembra?!"**

–Terminou suas perguntas? Então agora é a minha vez. Aquilo foi só uma tentativa estúpida de suicídio ou tem algo a ver comigo mesmo? – questionou enquanto mexia na franja dourada ainda molhada. – responda logo, pirralha. Não estou com paciência.

–Primeiro meu nome não é "pirralha"! – a morena já estava cansada de ser tratada como uma criança qualquer. – saiba que eu me chamo Rachel Barbra Berry!

–E faz alguma diferença? Você entendeu que é com você que estou falando. – interrompeu a loira com um sorriso irritante nos lábios, ela havia levado o segundo cigarro até os lábios e se encostado no balcão. – claro... Você não parece sensível ao ponto de tentar cometer suicídio. Ou seja, você tem mesmo algo a tratar comigo, não é? – perguntou pegando o isqueiro e acendendo o cigarro.

Rachel estava realmente irritada com a outra, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia retirar os olhos dela um só segundo... Aquele sorriso, a pose altiva, a camisa aberta mostrando o belo desenho dos seus seios e a linha perfeita do abdômen estavam deixando-a desnorteada e completamente sem palavras.

–Por muito pouco não me tornei uma assassina, e tudo por sua culpa. É bom que o assunto que deseja tratar comigo tenha realmente alguma relevância... – disse a loira com uma pontinha de ameaça na voz.

A judia estava totalmente perdida, mas ela tinha assuntos para tratar com aquele mulher, ela tinha que falar tudo que havia ensaiado quando ainda estava com raiva e abatida, mas ao invés disso ela simplesmente falou outra coisa, algo que estava oculto.

–N-Não era essa a intenção! – começou a falar um pouco insegura. – eu... Eu só... Eu só queria te encontrar outra vez... – desabafou finalmente.

A mulher a sua frente ficou sem palavras ao escutar aquilo e levantou a sobrancelha, talvez ela não tivesse entendido certo... Já Rachel quis se matar na mesma hora por sentir que estava envergonhada por ter falado aquilo, afinal o que a outra acharia dela?

–... Entendo. – disse a loira depois de um tempo, tentando achar as palavras certas. – parece que a minha crítica foi dura demais pra você, não é?! Poetiza fajuta.

A pobre Rachel como sempre ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo, afinal não foi a loira mesmo que disse que não lembrava de nada?! Ao perceber que a pequena estava confusa, a outra mulher resolveu falar logo, Rachel não estava se mostrando muito boa de raciocínio.

–Eu menti sua bobona. – explicou ao ver a garota levantar a mão. – acha mesmo que eu esqueceria tão rapidamente... Uma letra tão lastimável como aquela?!

–Ei... – Rachel se levantou furiosa e apontou o dedo no rosto da mais alta. – não chame de lastimável o que não consegue entender! **"Aaaah! Que droga, sua...!"**

A pequena não era uma pessoa de perder a cabeça fácil, mas agora... Ela odiava aquela pessoa a sua frente, odiava aquela cara de sonsa, o jeito superior, e principalmente a calma com que ela conduzia aquela situação. Aquela loira irritante não conseguia ser mais delicada? Não sabia falar sem magoar os outros?... Mas a verdade é que aquela mulher de certa forma "não" estava sendo indelicada, apenas sincera demais.

–Se enxerga, pirralha. Pelo visto se acha um gênio escrevendo um lixo daqueles. – interrompeu a loira colocando uma das mãos no bolso da calça e afastando a franja do rosto com a outra. – se estou dizendo que a letra é ruim e que você é um fracasso, é porque essa é a verdade.

Ela despejava as palavras sem nenhuma pena, a pobre Rachel estava estática, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto; ao ver a cena deplorável a mulher pensou no porque de ter poupado uma paspalha como ela... A única coisa que desejava no momento era que a pequena sumisse da sua casa, estava cansada de olhar para uma pessoa de aparência tão ignóbil.

A dona da residência deu as costas, mas virou o rosto, ela tinha um sorriso um tanto malvado nos lábios, mas infelizmente aquilo só a deixava ainda mais linda, ela era um anjo por fora, mas por dentro...

–Aliás, pirralha, para o seu próprio bem... Quando quiser tentar se suicidar de novo, é melhor ficar longe dos Sel e Saab Cabriolet, da Mercedes. – começou a loira em um tom ácido, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual. – porque, da próxima vez eu passo por cima e volto de ré pra esmagar de novo.

**"Ela... Ela é um monstro..."**

**XxXx**

Depois de contar toda a loucura para Finn e Santana no dia seguinte, seu irmão começou com as suas paranóias, os olhos castanhos de rapaz relativamente mais alto estavam cintilando de tanta expectativa, louco para saber o que mais havia acontecido entre a sua irmã e a loira misteriosa.

–E depois? O que aconteceu? Enfim, ela se transformou no lobo mau?! Apesar de toda a sua resistência, ela te xxxxxx, depois te xxxxxx e xxxxxx e, como se não bastasse, ainda te xxxxxx, é isso? Meu Deus! Nem consigo imaginar. – despejou o Berry mais novo de uma só vez.

Finn era realmente muito esquisito e sua melhor amiga nem pra ajudar, pois o mais estranho de tudo foi a "cena" que os dois tentaram fazer logo em seguida; Santana se agarrou com o seu irmão – detalhe a cheerio fazia o papel do homem – e começaram a falar coisas realmente constrangedoras na frente da judia.

–Seja obediente que eu faço tudo com carinho, garotinha. – disse Santana agarrando Finn com cara de safada. – relaxa, neném... Dói só no começo. Depois você acostuma e fica cada vez mais gostoso...

–Aaaai! Rachel ta com tanto medo... – brincou Finn fazendo uma carinha de inocente, deixando ser agarrado pela latina.

–PAREM COM ISSO! – gritou Rachel parecendo um animal raivoso, ficando completamente vermelha em seguida. – NENÉM É A SENHORA SUA MÃE!


	5. Quinn Fabray

A morena deixou os dois pra lá e voltou a comer o seu lanche, estava com raiva daquela loira maldita e agora daquela encenação maluca dos dois. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era?! Definitivamente a morena achava que ela era um a insensível de personalidade deturpada, e ao lembrar daquele rostinho bonito Rachel só pode sentir nojo.

–Mas e aí? Você ainda não disse o nome dela, irmãzinha. – comentou Finn após voltar ao normal novamente, ele não podia esquecer que estavam em uma sala de aula e que namorava a líder da turma.

–...Não perguntei o nome dela. – respondeu um pouco cabisbaixa.

–COMO É QUE É?! – o rapaz praticamente berrou ao escutar aquela resposta, assustando alguns poucos alunos que ainda estavam na sala. – você é uma anta, né? Encontra a mulher e nem pergunta o nome? Porque não perguntou sua burra?!

**"É que..."**Rachel colocou o dedo indicador na boca e fez beicinho, estava prestes a chorar novamente. – Eu até queria perguntar, mas... Achei que ela não iria responder... – murmurou a pequena.

Depois da resposta no mínimo suspeita da judia os dois que estavam lhe acompanhando ficaram completamente sem palavras, seria mesmo possível?!... Talvez tivessem que fazer um interrogatório induzido para saber.

–Peraí, deixa eu ver se entendi... Você está afim... De uma mulher? – perguntou Santana cuidadosamente, levantando as duas sobrancelhas.

–C-Como vou contar isso para os nossos pais?! Minha irmã, minha irmãzinha... Uma?! – Finn colocou as mãos no rosto e fingiu estar chorando, aquilo foi o fim para a morena.

–Vocês querem mesmo me transformar em uma lésbica, não é?! – Rachel ficou furiosa com aquilo, tanto que acabou amassando o seu lanche com a mão. – mas escuta aqui, pra informação de vocês, eu odeio... Odeio aquela...

Bem, a pequena simplesmente não conseguiu continuar, ela fungou algumas vezes até que caiu novamente no choro. Ela subiu em uma das mesas com uma das cadeiras nas mãos, gritando _"aquela desgraçada"_; enquanto alguns alunos olhavam assustados para ela, outros tentavam inutilmente segura-la, achando que agora não tinha mais jeito, era rezar para a Berry não ter enlouquecido de vez.

–Parece que a tal sujeita mexeu mesmo na ferida dela... – disse Finn apenas observando a cena ao lado de Santana.

–Coitadinha... – concluiu a cheerio.

**"Independente da enorme onde de desânimo... O dia do show se aproxima. Aí, meu Deus".**

Já era noite, e na casa dos Berry, Rachel tentava trabalhar na próxima música, ela prometeu para ela mesma que conseguiria fazer isso a tempo, e não seria agora que ela simplesmente desistiria. A morena estava com a mão direita praticamente colada no mouse do computador, os fones muito bem ajustados; como estava em sua casa seu visual estava mais largado, cabelo um tanto desarrumado, uma camisa frouxa de uma marca conhecida e um shortinho preto. A mão que estava desocupada correu pelo cabelo castanho escuro, seus olhos estavam vidrados, mas nada... Rachel Berry estava realmente começando a achar que estava entrando em crise; mentalmente ela orava, pedindo por pelo menos uma única musiquinha, mas logo como ela mesma já havia pensado, a maldição daquela loira não estava lhe largando.

A pequena retirou os fones e colocou-os em cima da letra já com mascas de dobras e deixou um pouco o PC de lado. Virou-se na cadeira e pegou um lápis e uma caneta, apesar de estar evidentemente exausta ela tentava estabelecer uma batida, mas não estava dando certo... Será que ela teria que desistir da música?

–Não! Não, não, definitivamente, não! Vou transformar essa música numa obra-prima! Ela não perde por esperar! – disse Rachel após ter aquele súbito pensamento. A morena se levantou e praticamente espancou o seu sintetizador. – ainda tenho quatro dias! Eu vou conseguir! Custe o que custar!

Nesse momento a voz do seu papai, Hiram Berry, lhe trouxe novamente ao seu estado de sanidade, a voz vinha do andar de baixo e indicava que Santana havia chegado. Pouco tempo depois veio a confirmação, uma latina de sorriso bobo, camiseta e jaqueta preta entrou em seu quarto com uma guitarra nas costas.

–E aí? Beleza? Vim arranjar a minha parte. – disse pegando uma liga e marrando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo não muito elaborado. – a gente só tem quatro dias Rach. As músicas já estão prontas, certo?

–C-Claro que estão... hahaha... Claro... – respondeu a judia com uma carinha de maluca, fazendo um "v" com uma das mãos.

Santana sentou na cadeira anteriormente ocupada pela judia e pegou o papel que estava embaixo do fone, era a tal letra que havia feito tanta confusão no final das contas.

–Até entendo o seu lado... –começou a cheerio após analisar rapidamente a letra que a amiga estava escrevendo. – mas, se ao encontra uma melodia legal, não é melhor desistir dela?

–Em último caso, a gente improvisa. – disse a judia amarrando a cara ao escutar o que a amiga disse. – essa é a nossa última saída.

–Ah, ta... Vai nessa, Mané. – brigou a latina colocando um dos pés em cima da mesinha do PC, enquanto Rachel estava jogada na cama. – pode até ser circuito independente, mas a gente está indo tocar para abrir o show do "ASK" esqueceu? Não vai me fazer passar vergonha por causa de uma noia sua!

–Deixa disso parceira, você consegue! Você é um gênio, lembra?! – comentou a pequena colocando metade do corpo para fora da cama, o que era perigoso, tendo em vista que a latinha não estava de bom humor e poderia lhe derrubar a qualquer momento.

As duas abririam um show em uma casa chamada _Persiana_, onde cabiam umas trezentas pessoas aproximadamente, sem falar nos boatos de que o ASK estava negociando com uma gravadora e segundo Santana isso significava que poderia ter algum caça-talentos de olho nelas, mas pela cara da sua líder, que mais parecia uma salamandra gigante mordendo o travesseiro, aquilo parecia ser apenas um sonho muito bobo.

–Cadê seu espírito de batalha, soldado?! Vou te dar uma lição! – Santana pulou da cadeira e partiu para cima da sua amiga, as duas se embolaram, parando apenas ao escutar a voz irritada de Finn.

–CALEM A BOCA! Que horas vocês pensam que são suas idiotas?! **"que saco!"**– Finn estava parado na porta do quarto da irmã, trajava apenas uma boxer cinza e uma camiseta branca, trazia em sua mão direita o que parecia ser um livro. – já passou da meia-noite! Até quando vão continuar com essa bagunça?! Se o show está próximo, porque não ensaiam um pouco?!

Como já estava acostumado com as coisas bizarras da sua irmã com a sua melhor amiga, o rapaz nem se assustou com a cena no mínimo engraçada entre as duas; Santana estava com o corpo encaixado no de Rachel uma das mãos estava no short da amiga deixando parte do bumbum da amiga de fora, a pobre Rachel tinha a camisa levantada até perto dos seios, a mão esquerda pressionava a lateral do rosto da latina enquanto a outra segurava o travesseiro ainda no ar.

–E você? Estudando até altas horas, irmãozinho CDF? – zombou a judia tentando sair das garras da Lopez, mas isso só resultou em um bumbum ainda mais de fora.

–Querem parar de atrapalhar meus preciosos momentos com a minha Quinn? – disse o quarterback estreitando os olhos para as duas, mesmo depois dos pedidos de desculpas, e abraçando o livro que estava em sua mão com extremo cuidado e carinho. – eu estou bem no clímax da historia.

–Ah, você estava lendo? – perguntou Santana amarrando novamente os fios negros.

–"Minha Quinn"?! Que nome mais batido pra uma personagem de romance mela-cueca! – brincou a cantora.

–Ignorante! – disse Finn ao ver que sua irmã estava bem por fora do assunto. – não é um personagem. É a autora do livro.

Finn novamente entrou em suas maluquices, abraçando ainda mais o livro contra o peito, parecendo uma menininha encantada – o que era realmente muiiiiiiito estranho – começou a falar que a escritora era uma verdadeira entidade celeste e que somente uma beldade como ela poderia escrever romances tão doces e tristes, agradando a qualquer público.

–Uma escritora, é? Com certeza é uma CDF, gorda, feia e sem graça... – comentou Rachel tentando fazer cara com as descrições que deu.

Mas ao contrario do que ela pensava, a tal Quinn era realmente o tipo de "anjo", pelo menos foi o que Santana disse ao pegar o livro e dar uma olhada rapidinha; e olhe que para a cheerio dizer isso a tal escritora tinha que ser realmente bonita. Sua amiga estendeu o livro para que ela pudesse dar uma olhada.

–Ma... – Rachel quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver a foto da autora.**"Quê?"**

Rachel ficou observando aquela foto como se estivesse vendo um fantasma ou algo do tipo, nem mesmo a presença do seu papai Hiram foi capaz de tirar a garota daquele estado. O homem estava ali para se certificar que sua filhinha e os outros não iriam dormir tarde demais, afinal no outro dia eles teriam aula; o leve sermão sobrou até mesmo para Finn, pois os seus trajes não estavam nada apropriados já que ele estava na presença de duas garotas.

–Hum?! Você também lê os livros da Quinn Fabray, Estrelinha? – comentou o homem ao ver o livro nas mãos da pequena. – eu sempre acabo chorando no final das histórias. – disse o homem dando um singelo sorriso.

**"Ta brincando... Aquela mulher?! Uma escritora?!"**

No dia seguinte, na ampla casa da Srta. Fabray, uma cera loira retirava os seus óculos de grau de forma tranqüila; ela se encostou na poltrona confortável e se deixou levar pela prazerosa sensação de descanso enquanto era observada por uma mulher que estava sentada no sofá a sua frente.

–Desculpa o atraso, pode levar. – disse a loira dando um leve suspiro e deixando os óculos em cima da mesinha.

–Não se preocupe. Sem problemas, Srta. Fabray. – respondeu a outra mulher com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

A asiática que estava mais uma vez em sua casa se chamava Tina, uma mulher doce e de sorriso amigo, ela sempre pegava os livros escritos pela loira assim que ela terminava o trabalho e levava para a editora.

–Aposto que é mais um final triste, não é? – perguntou a mulher com um sorriso.

–Não. Por azar, todos viveram felizes para sempre. – disse a loira com um meio sorriso após limpar as lentes dos óculos e colocando-o novamente.

Tina levantou-se do sofá e pegou o material das mãos da loira, estava bastante surpresa, mas de qualquer forma ela tinha certeza de que os leitores iriam se surpreender.

–... Deu na telha... Foi só pra variar um pouco... Leve isso daqui e me deixe em paz! – disse a loira demonstrando um pouco do seu mau humor matinal.

–Só para "variar"? – repetiu a mulher com um olhar um tanto curioso.

A loira levou um cigarro até os lábios e levantou uma das sobrancelhas para a mulher, era como se estivesse perguntando se ela tinha algo contra; Tina sabia que essa era a sua ora de partir, o seu trabalho já estava feito.

Ao sair da casa da escritora Tina deu de cara com uma jovem e bela morena, pela cara de assustada, a menor não estava esperando encontrá-la na porta, ou qualquer pessoa que não fosse a loira.

–Por acaso veio visitar a Srta. Fabray? – perguntou na tentativa de deixar a garota menos constrangida. – ela me pareceu extremamente cansada. Vá com calma, por favor. – aconselhou a asiática lhe dando um tchauzinho. – com sua licença...

**"Ca...Calma...? Como assim?"**pensou a morena ao se virar para a mulher de terninho elegante que agora se desculpava com o taxista por conta da demora, mas o mesmo parecia bastante tranqüilo e feliz por ela ter conseguido a tal "história".

–Esse sarcasmo é só por causa dos meus 10 dias de atraso? – disse a loira com o seu meio sorriso, se encostando em uma coluna. – essa bruaca não tem talento pra ser editora. O que ela pensa que eu faria uma pirralha suja como você?

A voz e o doce apelido fizeram com que Rachel virasse novamente em direção a porta de entrada, lá estava ela... Camisa branca um tanto amarrotada e desabotoada até após a linha dos seios, calça jeans, óculos de grau e o cabelo um pouco bagunçado... Uma Quinn Fabray diferente daquela sempre elegante, mas não menos atraente.

–Seja Bem-Vinda, Rachel Berry. – disse a loira retirando o cigarro dos lábios bem desenhados.

–Você é escritora de verdade? **"e de histórias românticas? Você este brincando, diz aí" –**perguntou a morena sem conseguir acreditar em tal fato tão absurdo. Ela olhava para a loira, mas simplesmente não conseguia ligar ela a profissão.

–Qual o problema? Conhece alguém que combine tanto? – rebateu a loira cruzando os braços e levantando uma das sobrancelhas de forma ameaçadora


	6. Apoio

As duas entraram na enorme casa da escritora e Rachel ficou mais uma vez sentada no sofá em formato de "L"; mas desta vez estava esperando pela loira que havia se dirigido para a cozinha.

–E a escola? Feriado voluntário? – perguntou Quinn enquanto preparava duas xícaras de café.

–É mais ou menos. – respondeu a morena.

–Sei. – disse a loira com um sorrisinho pairando em seus lábios. – que honra. Tudo isso só pra me ver? – completou após adicionar açúcar e leite à bebida fumegante.

Dizer isso foi um total erro, apesar da loira gostar de ver a irritação da menor, os decibéis de Rachel estavam fora do comum, a morena começou a berrar dizendo que não estava nenhum pouco a fim de olhar para a cara cínica da escritora e que os seus motivos eram outros; Quinn levou a mão que estava livre até a cabeça após entregar uma das xícaras para a judia e lamentou por tê-la provocado, sua cabeça estava latejando muito por não ter dormido na noite anterior. Logo após o breve escândalo da pequena a loira recebeu um papel dela, era o tal assunto que ela veio resolver.

–É depois de amanhã, às seis horas! – disse Rachel entre goles de café, enquanto a tal escritora olhava para o papel aberto e levava a xícara até os lábios. – essa é a sua entrada. O local fica na...

–Não vai dar, já tenho um compromisso. – interrompeu a loira. – terei de sair com uma mulher insistente. E alem disso... – ela levou a mão direita até a armação fina dos óculos e o retirou lentamente, colocando-o no bolso da camisa. – você pretende pegar aquele lixo que chama de letra... E cantar na minha frente, não é mesmo?

Rachel ficou totalmente pasma com o que a loira disse, ela havia realmente acertado em cheio. Quinn apoiou o queixo na palma da mão e tragou mais uma vez o seu cigarro, era obvio demais... Como a morena não conseguia rebater a crítica de uma profissional, desta vez ela estava querendo enfrentá-la na área dela, a música; quem sabe assim ela não conseguiria recuperar a auto-estima que havia sido abalada?!

–Sua cabeça é tão simplória que fica fácil deduzir o que se passa dentro dela. – disse a loira em tom tranqüilo, observando Rachel mexer nos cabelos com um sorriso sem graça... Se duvidasse a morena nem sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. – você é divertida, garota. Gosto do seu jeito. Se insiste tanto, quem sabe eu possa te dar a honra de aparecer...?

Chatice por chatice, a loira teria que admitir que de certa forma preferia a música da morena à conversa fútil que teria que ter com a tal mulher; mas Rachel não encarou isso com bons olhos, a tal mulher deveria ser alguém muito importante... Pelo menos muito mais que ela.

–Tá legal! Nem precisa ir, ta? – disse a judia um tanto pensativa. – olha... M-Mesmo que... Você não apareça... E-Eu... Eu sei que não vou fazer feio. – Rachel parecia insegura enquanto falava e vestia o casaco novamente. – logo, logo eu me recupero e... E o show vai ser um sucesso. – por tanto... Não precisa aparecer, não.

**"O que eu estava esperando afinal? Apoio moral? Torcida? Ou apenas usá-la para sair da crise?"**

**–**Mas você quer ou não que eu vá? **"Fundiu os miolos, pirralha?"**– perguntou Quinn meio sem entender.

–Esquece o que eu disse! Vê se não aparece, entendeu?! – repetiu a morena o mais firme que conseguiu.

**"Não. Não é assim! Não sou assim tão fraca! Nunca fui tão..."**

XxXx

Em uma sala de um grande e importante edifício em Lima, uma mulher loira e de cabelos curtos conversava sobre negócios com o homem mais novo que estava sentado a sua frente. A mulher já vivida se chamava Sue Sylvester, uma experiente promotora no meio musical; já o homem com quem estava conversando tinha no máximo 32 anos, mas também era muito experiente e famoso no mundo musical. Seu nome é Noah Puckerman, ex-fundador e um dos tecladistas de uma das bandas mais bem sucedidas já saída de Ohio, e uma das bandas de maior sucesso nos EUA há exatamente três anos atrás. Apesar da aparência um pouco mais séria, a camisa preta de gola alta, o paletó e o cabelo bem curto, já sem o moicano, Noah ainda aparentava ser o velho "Puck" de até pouco tempo atrás.

A mulher falava sobre o lançamento de uma banda que estava programado para o ano que vem, afirmava que os integrantes tinham talento e havia uma grande expectativa em torno deles, o retorno era obvio e segundo Sue seria bastante satisfatório, mas que não poderiam se dar ao luxo de falhar... E para conseguir o que queria era mais do que evidente que precisavam contar com o apoio de Puckerman para produzir o grupo; uma proposta tentadora, mas o judeu infelizmente não poderia dar uma resposta sem antes conhecer o trabalho dos jovens.

–Cuidarei para que sejam apresentados o mais breve pos... – disse a loira já brevemente satisfeita com a conversa, mas foi educadamente interrompida pelo mais novo.

–Isso não será necessário. – respondeu unindo as mãos e sorrindo de forma doce e calma. – fiquei sabendo que o ASK vai se apresentar amanhã, no Persiana. Eu pretendo estar lá para vê-los.

**–"Como?!"**Mas... Não há razão para ir pessoalmente. Nós podemos providenciar para que... – a mulher estava realmente surpresa com o que o outro disse, afinal não era todo dia que Noah Puckerman saía para ver pessoalmente uma banda.

–Agradeço a consideração, senhora, mas prefiro agilizar as coisas. Além disso, não conheço lugar melhor que um palco para revelar o verdadeiro potencial de um artista. – interrompeu novamente o homem de olhos verdes com o seu bom humor característico. – pessoalmente, não acho que a habilidade seja o mais importante. O carisma é o que realmente abre caminhos... Espero que me entenda. – concluiu com um meio sorriso e deixando no ar que a conversa havia terminado.

XxXx

No dia do show, Rachel e Santana estavam reunidas em um camarim improvisado, a morena estava um pouco nervosa, mas Santana estava tentando lhe acalmar, afinal apesar de terem trabalhado e uma outra música, a maior parte dos dados já estavam gravados, então para a latina estava tudo certo; mas ela estava esquecendo um pequeno detalhe, Rachel também fazia o vocal.

Nesse momento uma voz feminina preencheu o local, avisando que o show iria iniciar dentro de instantes, e que o público adentrasse o local.

A latina passou a mão entre os fios olhando para o que a amiga fazia no notebook, a pequena fazia praticamente tudo sozinha... A cheerio só não sabia o porquê da amiga estar lá a poucos minutos de subirem no palco... Mas ela preferia não saber de nada.

–Eu só estou incluindo os dados finais... Só por precaução. – explicou Rachel concentrada no que fazia.

–Quê?! – Santana se assustou com aquilo, a judia não tinha jeito mesmo. – você ta louca?! Ta a fim de levar no improviso mesmo?! A música está só nos acordes! – ela tentava convencer à menor, mas no fundo sabia que não adiantaria nada.

–Pois é. E ainda mandei ela não aparecer...

XxXx

Era engraçado fazer isso depois de um bom tempo, Noah Puckerman entrou no Persiana pela entrada dos fundos, vestido como a pessoa mais simples possível – o que não fazia o seu estilo – camiseta branca, um casaco simples, calça jeans, óculos e boné... Tudo para que não fosse reconhecido. Ele estava acompanhado por um dos seus empregados quando começou a escutar algo.

–Já começou?! – perguntou ele olhando para o relógio de pulso, ele havia chegado antes do previsto até.

–Não... Deve ser a banda amadora que veio abrir o show, Sr. Puckerman. – explicou o seu acompanhante. – aparentemente, são bem populares aqui na região.

Noah deu um leve sorriso, as garotas pareciam ser bem jovens, colegiais para ser mais exato, ele sempre ficava animado com os novos talentos.

Apesar de muitos não conhecerem as duas garotas que estavam em cima do palco, a maior parte estavam empolgados. Rachel apresentou a banda com bastante energia e logo os alunos do McKinley gritaram em apoio a dupla.

–VAI FUNDO BERRY! VERGONHA DO COLÉGIO MCKINLEY! LOPEZ, LINDA!

Rachel iria começar a cantar, mas algo fez com que ela ficasse totalmente paralisada, nem mesmo Santana aos berros, dizendo que a introdução da música já havia terminado conseguiu acordar a pequena judia, que já havia baixado o microfone e olhava fixamente para um ponto.

**"Na real... Desde o início... Eu sempre quis seu apoio. Ajuda para não fraquejar diante do tamanho do meu sonho... Pra vencer minha fraqueza".**

Todos haviam parado de vibrar e estavam olhando para a cantora, se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, qual era o problema, o próprio Puck não estava entendendo nada... Mas ninguém poderia entender, apenas Rachel sabia o que estava se passando com ela. Lá no fundo, perto da saída, uma figura loira muito bem vestida olhava na direção do palco com os braços cruzados.

–Qui...

A loira descruzou os braços e levou a mão esquerda até os óculos escuros, poderia parecer loucura, mas era a melhor forma de não ser reconhecida em um local como aqueles, ela baixou delicadamente um dos lados até seu olho ficar no da morena que estava ao longe, pela primeira vez tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

**"Não se preocupe, garota. Vai dar tudo certo... Boa Sorte!"**

Rachel sentiu o rosto corar do nada e seu coração disparar, sua mão procurou por vontade própria o sintetizador... Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e seus olhos sempre doces estavam desafiadores.

–Eu mandei você não vir, não mandei? – sussurrou a morena para ela mesma. – desgraçada... Você é do contra mesmo, não é? "Senhora escritora"!

Santana olhou ainda mais assustada para a amiga, mas não tinha jeito, seria como Deus quisesse, pois a judia colocaria a música com os novos arquivos... Poderia não ser a mesma música do dia da praça, mas Rachel mostraria que ela era boa no que fazia.

–Se prepara parceira! Agora, você vai ver o que é passar vergonha. – Rachel tinha um sorriso moleque nos lábios e vez um sinal positivo para a companheira. – considere isso uma ordem, Santana Lopez!

O que mais a latina poderia fazer? Nada além de aceitar as ordens da sua líder... Era ver no que isso tudo ia dar. Assim que Rachel deu o sinal a música recomeçou, agora seria pra valer.

**"Com um olhar amedrontado na face**

**Jogue os sentimentos ruins em um vento inconstante**

**O sinal que derreteu na rodovia esburacada**

**Só deixa uma ferida para trás"**

Novamente a platéia começou a pular a gritar, Rachel a princípio tinha os olhos firmes na loira de cabelos longos, mas logo se deixou levar pela música, assim como a sua parceira.

**"Antes que o desconfortável barulho apareça amanhã**

**Vá atrás desses passos ressonantes**

**Aquela emoção insubstituível... Que nunca se acalma, ignore-a para superá-la**

**Procure a brecha nessa sociedade vergonhosa**

**O lugar pelo qual lutamos. Quero um mundo novo!"**

Santana fechou os olhos e começou a tocar o solo improvisado, se concentrando ao máximo para que desse tudo certo até o final da apresentação, depois ela poderia pensar no melhor método de torturar e matar a pequena Berry.

–Que coisa piegas. – disse a loira para ela mesma enquanto mantinha um singelo sorriso no rosto. – você não tem o menor talento.

Não tão distante de onde se encontrava a loira, estavam Noah e o seu acompanhante, um homem jovem de olhos azuis e pele de porcelana, o terno muito bem alinhado e os óculos de grau lhe davam uma aparência mais séria ao rosto de anjinho.

–Quem é aquela vocalista? – perguntou um tanto curioso. – o arranjo está fraco, mas a voz é vibrante e ela tem bastante ânimo.

Noah escutou o comentário e olhou sério para a banda que já estava se despedindo para poder dar lugar a banda principal da noite. A seu ver as duas garotas ainda eram amadoras demais, faltava muito para merecerem alguma atenção.

–Parece que seus ouvidos não são mais os mesmos, Kurt Hummel? – disse o mais alto com um pequeno sorriso que sumiu ao olhar para perto da saída, uma loira de óculos e casaco se afastava discretamente.

Enquanto isso o jovem Hummel falava que o ASK tinha um grande potencial e que eles deveriam aceitar o trabalho; Puck confirmou um pouco aéreo e pediu emprestado o celular do menor, precisava confirmar algo.


End file.
